The Story of Red Fang
by Red Fang71
Summary: My first story on FF ever. This is form PMD. I came up with a "project" for me and my friends to do. I am the head of this project and it is called Project: New World. The basis of it was to create a whole new world with new rules to Pokemon and new characters. My character is an Eevee named Red Fang. This is her story.Rated M because I might have m-rated stuff for later chapters.


The rain had been falling for some time now. Four hours perhaps? It had been a drizzle one minute and a downpour the next. A wandering tribe of Houndoom had taken refuge in a nearby cave in the middle of a forest. But this wasn't just any forest. No, it happened to be the Haunted Woods in the Forest Region. A place rumored to be inhabited by ghosts and the guild master Gengar himself resides supposedly in a nearby manor. All this would have seemed intimidating, if it weren't for the fact that the tribe was led by Victor, a strong and wise Houndoom that proved himself to his tribe time and time again, that he would be able to fine their "Paradise."

Victor had been leader for longer than he can remember. He sat near the mouth of the and watched the rain fall down. To the right of him, a shiny Houndour, who was currently asleep. Victor watched over him with great pride, for this was not just any Houndour, but his only son and heir, Reiner. Victor loved his son to no end; he had great plans for his son, to lead his tribe into an age of peace and prosperity.

To the left, Captain Hans, an old friend of Victor. Captain Hans was one of the strongest Victor's tribe had to offer. Though Hans never spoke a word since Victor rescued him, Victor knew he could trust Hans with the lives of his family; he did so, hence Hans was given the title "Captain." He had once saved the pups from a flash flood. That surely was enough for Victor to trust him. Victor watched as the Captain started to lick an old wound, which had scarred. Victor's mind began to wonder again. That time he first met Hans…it was three years ago wasn't it? Yes. Victor had found him wounded and barely alive. Since then Victor cared for Hans, who became part of the tribe. Yes he could remember when….

All of a sudden, Victor snapped back to reality. '_What was that?'_ He was sure he heard it. He stiffened every muscle in his body in hopes to intensify his sense of hearing. '_What was that sound? A ghost? No. It sounded like a cry. A cry for help maybe?' _

Victor, for whatever reason, felt he must find the source of the sound. He felt compelled to find it, as if his life depended on it. He stood up and turned to Captain Hans.

"Captain, I will return shortly, please watch over the tribe, and my son."

Captain Hans understood and nodded. Hans sat up and stiffed, alert and ready for anything.

Victor left the cave and headed into the dark woods. What he hoped to find, he wasn't too sure.

* * *

Victor trotted on to find the sound. '_It couldn't be too far_,' He thought. Although the rain was coming down harder now, Victor was determined to find the noise. He hung close to a row of trees and sniffed the surrounding area. It was difficult to pick up a scent, as the rain had washed most of the smells away. He reared his head and listened once more, hoping to hear that noise again.

'_Whatever you are, make that sound again…' _

There! A small squeak could be heard. He immediately dashed toward the sound. Victor rounded the side of a tree and stopped dead in his tracks. He couldn't believe his eyes. There standing before him was a purple, almost transparent ghost. Very large for a ghost Pokémon. It wore a large red hat, red glasses, and the largest set of teeth Victor had ever had the displeasure of seeing. In its arms there was a tiny, fluffy, brown and white Pokémon.

"So, you heard it too…"

Victor stood on guard, he never saw a Pokémon like this before.

"I suppose we heard the same noise."

The near transparent Pokémon nodded.

"I was taking an enthusiastic walk in the woods and…well let's just say it was very enthusiastic tonight."

Victor tilted his head in confusion,

"I'm sorry, But what do you mean?"

The ghost merely stared at Victor,

"I heard a noise and I came in time to see a murder."

Victor shivered.

"Did you say a murder?!"

The ghost nodded.

"I didn't see all of it, but I saw enough. That Espeon didn't stand a chance…"

Victor peered behind his acquaintance and saw a lavender Pokémon laying a few feet away. And then the smell finally hit him. He could smell a rich iron tang in the air. Blood. What fate this Pokémon met Victor was not sure, but he knew it was a terrible one. Victor's attention was then drawn to the movement in the ghost's arms. The little ball of fluff look at Victor.

"What is that?" Victor asked curiously.

"An Eevee from what I can tell. They are very rare."

Victor moved closer to take a look.

"She's cute…where did you find her?"

"I found her right near this tree."

Victor looked at the Eevee, then at the deceased Espeon. All the pieces started to fall into place. This Espeon must be the parent and tried to protect this Eevee from whatever was after them. Victor felt a sadness wash over him. This Eevee was all alone now, no one to look after her. Victor felt a desire to help this child.

"What do you plan to do with her, Mr. …?

The ghost Pokémon looked up at Victor,

"The one and only Master Gengar, Who did you think I was the fucking Easter Buneary?"

Victor did not care for the humor Master Gengar was throwing at him.

"Answer my question, please… what do you plan on doing with her?"

The Gengar merely shrugged. Victor thought a moment.

"Then, if I may inquire Master Gengar, would you hand her over in my care? I will raise her alongside my son."

Master Gengar seemed to hand the Eevee over rather eagerly.

"I sure as hell don't want to raise her, have at it."

Victor carefully picked the Eevee up with his mouth, holding her by the scruff of her neck. Victor then looked up at Master Gengar, bowed, and then started to head back for the cave his tribe was waiting in. Just as Victor took a few steps forward, he stopped dead in his tracks as Master Gengar phased right through him and moved to stand in front of Victor.

"Oh by the way, thanks for asking for permission if you can stay in my forest…"

Victor gently put down the Eevee on the ground and sighed.

"Forgive me Master Gengar, but may my tribe please stay for a while in your domain?"

Master Gengar nodded.

"I suppose, but I wouldn't stay here long if I were you…"

Victor tilted his head slightly in confusion.

"And may I ask why?"

"Because those Pokémon that attacked the Espeon, I suspect they will return."

And with that, Master Gengar disappeared.

_ 'So that was the infamous Master Gengar' _Victor thought. Victor felt uneasy as his thoughts returned to the Espeon, _'What kind of Pokémon attacked that Espeon? Would my tribe be able to fight it off? Should we run?_ As these thoughts were racing through Victor, he noticed that the rain was slowing down and had finally stopped. As he stopped, he could hear the various noises of the haunted forest. In all his travels, he had never heard such eerie sounds. _'Perhaps, it would be best if I moved the tribe out of these woods…' _

Victor picked up the tiny Eevee and headed back for the cave.

* * *

Captain Hans sat at the mouth of the cave and patiently waited for his next set of orders. The Captain didn't even move as a pair of Houndoom moved closer behind him. One was shorter than the other and the second has as tall as Captain Hans. The shorter one remarked,

"So Hans… vas are you vaiting for?"

The captain didn't even respond, he just stared out into the darkness.

"Leave him alone bruder," The taller Houndoom barked, "He is vating for Führer Victor."

Just then Victor appeared and gently set down the tiny Eevee. The pack looked up and gathered around their leader, wondering what in the world he could have brought back. Victor gently set the little Eevee down in front of tribe for all to see. The cave began to fill with various conversation regarding the new Pokémon.

"Where did it come from," One Houndoom asked.

"What even is that," Asked another.

"Can we eat it?"

Victor growled at the Houndoom that suggested eating his newly adopted child.

"No, she is not food," Victor snapped, "She is our newest tribe member and my daughter."

Reiner, who had awaked due to the commotion, overheard his father and ran over.

"She's what dad?"

Victor looked down at his son and smiled,

"You have a little sister now. She's a now a member of this tribe."

Some Houndoom began to question the decision.

"And why should we worry about his thing? What makes her so special?" One asked.

"I say we eat her! We haven't had a good meal for a while."

Victor grew irritated at those who opposed his decision.

"Her mother died. I feel that it is my duty to take care of her. Now if anyone has a problem with my decision," Victor said has he stomped the ground, calling Captain Han's attention, "Then you can take it up with the Captain. Any questions?"

The Houndoom that had questioned Victor's noticed Captain Hans moving in front of them. Because of the Captain's fearsome reputation, Victor knew he could trust the rest of his tribe to never question his decisions again. He turned toward The Belischmidt brothers.

"Gilbert, Ludwig, I entrust the task of training her to the both of you. She needs to have your strength, Ludwig. She also needs to have your cunning."

The two Houndoom that stood beside the Captain stood at attention and barked,

"Ja, Führer!"

Victor smiled, he knew he could always count on Gilbert and Ludwig. It was then that his son Reiner spoke,

"What's my new sister's name father?"

Victor had not thought about that. He was so caught up in everything else that he did not think of a name. It was then that something caught his attention, the little Eevee yawned a great big yawn, and it was then he knew her name. Victor had noticed the Eevee had a single red tooth in her mouth. He needed a name for her, and he had one.

"Her name, my son, is Red Fang."

The other Houndoom looked at Victor like he was mad.

"Red Fang?"

Victor nodded,

"It sounds tough, and it suits her well."

The other, not wanting to deal with Captain Hans, all nodded in agreement.

Victor smiled. '_I'm sure you'll grow up to be strong and powerful, my little Red Fang.'_


End file.
